Vehicles of the type used for all terrain travel have used a variety of special wheels, tires, tracks, multiple wheel drives and the like, most of which add greatly to the cost of the vehicle. Most of these vehicles utilize driven wheels or tracks, requiring transmissions and geared drives which are subjected to severe stresses.
Some early designs of bicycles and motorcycles used large driven wheels with a seat suspended between them, while other types had a single large wheel with the seat and power source riding on the inside of the rim. None of these was particularly successful nor capable of all terrain operation.